


小短褲

by etrus



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Yaoi, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>內在成年外表犯罪的變小梗，BL純PWP，CP：JayDick</p>
            </blockquote>





	小短褲

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我不愛正太或是未成年，但如果是Dick我可以^q^（by自從認識這個角色後下限都不知道開到哪去的人)
> 
> 熬夜寫完的東西，詞語亂七八糟可能有，順過一次還是很恐怖，但天亮之後我就不太敢再看一次所以（喂）
> 
> 對不起我有病（跪），警察不要查我水表找精神病院會比較(ry
> 
>  
> 
> 確定繼續看？請務必背後注意通篇都是肉。

Jason坐在沙發椅上，皺眉一臉不悅地盯著前方，彷彿隔音良好的安靜大宅中響起的微弱腳步聲是多大噪音似地讓他無法忍受。

雖然這件事在夠多稀奇古怪的Red Hood經歷中，大概還上不了荒妙人生事件的前十名，但絕對可以榮登煩死人經歷的前五名。

「Jason！你看！」一名小孩開心地衝到他面前。

Dick Grayson變小這件事情。

Jason幾乎是死魚眼地看著一臉興奮穿著對方的首件制服，在代表Robin的黃披風下、有著早被列入黑歷史的鱗片小短褲的Robin制服。Jason敢保證這就是當年那件可怕的制服，原汁原味，他絲毫不懷疑這間屋主的收藏能力。

「幸好我變小是直接變回當年的身材，你看～依然是量身訂做超合身。」穿著Robin制服的Dick炫耀似地轉了一圈。

「你它馬的在搞什麼？我不是叫你去找件小孩的衣服穿，你穿這個該死的小短褲制服來是幹嘛。」

Jason發誓要不是對方被魔法變小是因為幫了他才中標，某方面而言他也有責任的份上，他早就把這隻變小就更吵的Dickie Bird丟回Wayne家就揚長而去，管他因為任務關係所以連管家都跟著出差導致這家中沒任何人，他一樣會無視兒童保護法放這傢伙一個人在家，而不是像現在這樣跟著對方回來，反正對方只是外表縮小、內裝還是煩死人的Dick Grayson。

「所以我才找了這件啊～我哪知道舊衣服在哪。」Dick完全沒有魔法被害者的模樣，開心地擺出自以為可愛的姿勢，「看，很不錯吧！這身真是帥翻啦～好懷念。」

「我再次為你的審美觀哀悼Dickie Bird。」Jason覺得自己真的快吐了，難不成這成年人真以為自己是個能嘟嘴裝可愛的小鬼？

「別忘了你也穿過啊～Little Wing。」Dick抗議，「你還很自豪很高興呢！」

「是啊！真是它馬的黑歷史，謝謝你提醒我當年居然如此勇敢跟腦殘啊～」Jason白了對方一眼。

「真沒眼光，明明就很棒。」他拉了拉自己的小披風。

「真不懂怎麼當年都沒人覺得奇怪，說真的，小短褲？馬的腿露得甚至比妓女還多，我看就算不是罪犯看你翹著屁股盪在空中都變罪犯了。」Jason指了指對方那一身。

「噢……。」Dick低頭看看自己的雙腳，才又抬起頭，不懷好意地笑，「噢～」

「看樣子。」Dick跳上對方的大腿，面對面跨坐在對方腿上，他知道以自己現在的重量對對方絕對不成問題，「有人想歪了？」

「我只是實話實說，我超誠實。」Jason看了看對方的黃色披風自然垂在屬於孩童的小腿肚上，腳踝與大腿的皮膚顯得更加白皙粉嫩，「你真的看不出這有什麼問題？」

「有問題的是想歪的人吧！Jason。」Dick惡意地用雙手攀住對現在的自己而言，是個高大的成年人的脖子，勾起微笑，用他小巧的唇貼在對方耳朵說話，他知道對方的耳邊向來敏感，「我都不知道你有戀童癖，堂堂Red Hood居然是個變態。」

「那偉大的Red Hood就好心地告訴你，這身衣服到底有什麼問題。」

Jason知道對方得意忘形的玩心又起，基於對方想玩他有什麼不敢陪的心態，他將對方轉身改背對他，拉開對方雙腳放於自己的大腿兩側，半強迫地打開對方的腿，並利用身形的優勢將對方困在自己的懷裡，在幾乎整個背貼在他身上的Dick還沒反應過來時，Jason一手圈住對方的腰，一手沿著對方大腿根緩緩往上，粗獷的手指勾開小短褲的邊緣，手掌探入包覆在鱗片小短褲中的性器上，屬於成人的手一掌就將少年整個握住，從小巧的囊袋開始由下往上地，握著對方的陰莖玩弄起來。

年輕的身軀反應總是比較直接且快速，當Dick下身被強而有力卻不至於疼痛的握力搓揉起來時，他不由自主地縮起身軀，想要逃離施予他極大快感的刺激，兩腿開始掙扎起來，彷彿是想制止對方摩擦的舉動夾緊大腿，卻因為漸漸燃起的性慾讓他開始四肢發軟，想要內縮的腿部只能顫抖地扭動起來，讓他已經分不清楚自己到底是在抗拒還是在迎合對方的動作。

與平時的手淫不同，Jason並不是上下磨蹭，而是真正意義上的把玩，他將Dick的性器整個包進自己的手掌中，不只是拉扯著莖皮，還將性器夾在自己的手指間輕夾轉動，被觸碰刺激到就誠實地流出前液的陰莖，將他的手弄得濕濕滑滑，也因此使他更容易摩擦起已經站起的性器，與Jason的手一起撐滿整件小短褲，黏膩的體液沿著大腿根流出，短褲的狹窄布料根本無法抑止住那些水痕的沾染。

不到一會，在Jason惡意地用手指掐了掐對方玲口後，Dick很快就射了出來，忍受著高潮衝擊的他不由自主抬高了下身，全身緊繃地整個人抵進Jason的懷抱中，年輕生澀的身體忠實地泛起高潮後的紅潤，射精的快感來得又快又猛，沒料到自己現在的身體居然會如此敏感的Dick，躺在對方的胸口上平緩著自己的過度喘氣。

「真不愧是生嫩的身體是嗎。」Jason抽出手，順便將短褲的布料撥開，露出Dick仍舊滴著水的軟下性器，從裡到外徹底打溼了亮麗的小短褲，「才輕輕撥一下就什麼都被看光了，小羅賓，沒見過這麼色的制服啊～」

「……我也沒見過這麼色的大人，Jason哥哥。」已經找回呼吸的Dick頂著仍然紅暈的臉，抬頭看向身後的人的同時，屁股重重地向後滑了一下，「別跟我說你褲子裡硬硬的那個是你剛剛才塞進去的手槍，哪時候Red Hood會把槍改收在這了？」

「你是有想玩這麼大嗎？」Jason不否認他是真的硬了，他對小孩向來沒有興趣也沒有特殊癖好，但當Dick坐在他腿上扭動，慌張且誠實青澀的反應實在讓他起了不少“性”趣。

就跟他所說的一樣，不是罪犯看到都變罪犯了。

「看起來你也很有興致啊～機會難得不試可惜。」Dick爬起來，轉身張開雙腳跨在對方腿上面對面，「禮尚往來一下？」

「不。」知道對方真的徹底想玩，Jason伸手撫摸著對方嬌小的雙唇，一邊將自己褲子的拉鍊拉開，掏出已經半勃的性器，「別忘了剛剛我親身告訴你短褲哪裡有問題，就算是小孩大爺我也是要照算學費的，這就不是用手就可以打發的了。」

「你要我含？」Dick為難地挑眉，不過並不是他不願意這麼做的拒絕，而是表達執行的困境，他伸起食指有些困擾地戳戳對方的下體，「我怕現在的我吞不進去，對我的嘴而言，它太大了。」

「黃金男孩總是有辦法的不是嗎？」Jason拉過思考中的對方，品嚐彷彿帶了點奶味的嘴唇，對方嬌巧的舌頭讓他覺得自己在舔什麼小動物般，「還是說你終於感到害怕了？小羅賓。」

「好好好～總之就是舔到你射出來就對了。」雖然知道對方是故意激他，但顯然很吃這套的Dick毫不猶豫地就上鉤了，只能說年輕的身體真好，剛剛才射過一次立刻又興奮起來，對於以現在的他而言過份巨大的成人陰莖，其實自己也有點躍躍欲試，這種極強烈的視覺對比是原本的他根本遇不到的。

與現在縮小的生嫩外表相反，Dick熟練地捧起對方的陰莖，並不是第一次為對方提供口交的他用軟嫩的雙手摩擦對方，很快就獲得對方熱切的勃起反應，略為浮起脈筋、完全勃起的成人性器聳立在Dick面前，他很肯定自己的嘴得張到極限才能把頭給含進去，至於整根吞，那根本不可能。

一邊思考該怎麼把對方舔射的Dick，一邊雙手抓著對方，伸出舌頭將對方龜頭舔得濕亮，雖然知道各樣方式能讓對方繳械，但很多方法是此時的他辦不到的，這樣的困擾讓他不由自主地皺眉，彷彿在對付什麼難解的問題一樣，他只能毫無頭緒地舔著對方的性器，不時親親它，甚至用還帶有一點嬰兒肥的臉龐磨蹭著，這種無辜無助的模樣讓Jason更覺得享受，與平時做愛起來開放到可以自己搖的熱情主動不同，這種困惑的樣子讓Jason覺得自己真的是在讓一個小孩舔自己的下體，雖然不如整根含入的柔軟包覆來得刺激，但這種征服的視覺享受以及青澀的舔拭還是讓他幾乎快忍不住。

「含進去。」Jason像是稱讚小孩一樣撫著對方的頭頂毛髮，意示對方張開嘴，而對方也真的如同一位聽話好寶寶般，將Jason的性器塞入自己的小嘴中，Dick努力將頂端部份含進去，過大的入侵物將他的口腔幾乎頂得快引起嘔吐反應，舌頭也被壓得無法順暢舔拭，只能雙手握著無法吞入的部份，被動地接受對方小幅卻密集的來回抽動。

「它馬的真的會讓人犯罪……。」Jason仰頭讚嘆，這種緊密濕熱的吸吮真的要命，明明是孩童純真可愛的小嘴，卻吸著大人的老二極盡淫蕩地舔弄，不時還發出無法呼吸、抗議噎到的唉唉抗議，但仍舊賣力品嚐著冒出腥羶前液的陰莖，任由過多的液體流出嘴角，沿著皮膚滑至尚未長出喉結的纖細頸部。

就在Dick嘴酸快含不住時，Jason突然大力緊抓他的頭髮，在他正想抗議時，他的口中突然湧入大量液體，過多的塞入脹滿他的嘴，鼓起的臉頰與些許嗆入鼻腔的刺激讓他直覺性地吐了出來，溫熱的精液從他的嘴角、舌尖混著自己的唾液滴濕Jason的褲子，而Jason最後的幾波射精則沾在Dick的臉上，留下幾道白濁的痕跡。

「也太突然了吧Little Wing，明明是大人還這麼不持久。」Dick伸出手臂擦了擦還滴著對方精液的嘴邊，一邊喘氣一邊調侃對方，「還是說你真的有戀童癖？愛上了與小孩子做色色的事？」

「反正Red Hood不作什麼正人偽君子。」從來不是這麼好打發的Jason抱著對方，大手就往對方衣服內伸去，從後腰沿著脊椎往上撫摸，推開礙事的布料，「再加一條戀童癖似乎也沒什麼差別，特別是最愛幹人稱黃金男孩的初代Robin。」

「你要脫掉這身制服，還是冒著可能會全毀的險繼續穿著？」將對方抱進自己懷裡，Jason含著對方的耳朵說，而有著年輕身軀的Dick，僅僅只因為這樣就讓他再度硬了起來。

「將來長大我要當警察。」Dick相當入戲地脫掉身上衣物，他可不敢真的毀了某人的收藏紀念物，跪在沙發上信誓旦旦地做出他的將來我長大發言，「逮捕你這個壞人。」

「我拭目以待。」也已全裸的Jason拉過那位活潑小鬼，讓對方抬高屁股趴在沙發上，「看看我們能養出多淫蕩的警察大人。」

「嘿！我才不……嗯～Jason你……。」才想轉頭向身後人抗議，一陣濕熱讓Dick瞬間軟了腰，他急忙扭頭看過去，沒看見以為對方會先用手指擴張的舉動，而是看見對方扳開他的臀瓣，連同鼻尖將臉整個埋進他的股間，用著舌頭舔進他的屁股中的景象。

「沒毛的光滑感真是新鮮。」Jason朝著Dick的後穴吐了一口口水，再用舌尖推入其中，將唾液送進對方的體內潤滑，他拍了拍對方的屁股，「軟得我還以為在捏女人的胸部。」

「你居然……舔進來…。」Dick閉起眼忍受著對方手指的插入按壓與舌頭的濕軟深舔，他不用看就知道自己早就勃起並且滴出水來，以這具身體的年紀來說完全沒經驗的敏感刺激，實在不是他能負荷的。

「反正你剛剛洗過澡不是？」Jason惡意地吸了一下對方後穴，成功引來對方劇烈的顫抖，嬌嫩的性器流出更多的液體，多到他還以為對方就這麼被他舔射了，「真不愧是小孩子的身體，裡面好緊，但又夠柔軟。」

Jason將對方的臀部抬得更高，以小孩來說成人的手指已經夠粗，卻仍然塞得進他的三根手指，讓他不由得佩服起對方的身體，這樣的柔軟度大概除了馬戲團空中飛人Dick Grayson外，沒人可以做得到。

「好脹……好脹，Jason…。」Dick仰起頭呻吟起來，體內過多的快感淹沒了他的語言組織能力。

「這樣就好脹？更粗的還沒進去呢Dickie Bird。」Jason捏了捏對方屁股，握著自己勃起的性器在對方的股縫間輕輕摩擦。

「等等，真的太粗了，會……壞掉…嗯～」原本轉頭是想制止對方的Dick，卻已經來不及、只目擊到對方脹大的性器插進自己體內的情景，體內緊實得甚至還可以描繪出對方性器的模樣，穴口是如何吞進龜頭，自己的腸壁是如何緊貼對方的陰莖。

以肉體來說算是第一次接受後方開發的Dick扭回頭，那種陌生的衝擊從與Jason連結的地方漫開，淹滿他的全身，雖然知道這是所謂的性愛快感，但身軀卻如外表年紀般不懂世事地緊張恐慌起來，讓他閉起眼睛分不清楚是害怕還是興奮地顫抖著；而似乎是察覺到他的情緒，Jason開始撫摸起Dick的性器，並且在對方的背上留下安慰的幾個吻，讓這個年幼的身體去適應這些性慾的刺激。

「真不愧是黃金男孩。」Jason撫摸著對方的腹部，「就連屁股都能很完美地將我那根全部吃進去。」

「全、全部都進去了？」Dick喘著氣，雖然再多的換氣也無法分散下身的腫脹感，即使沒有刻意找，幾乎塞滿的脹大無差別地壓迫著他的腸壁以及前列腺，還是讓他只能沉淪在看不到盡頭的迷茫快感中。

「對。」

「Jason！」

就著還連結著的姿勢，突然間被整個人翻過來Dick尖叫起來，敏感的那點彷彿被人狠狠轉了一圈一樣，直接刺激地讓他射了出來，而Jason即使是面對已經迎接高潮，小腹灑著稀疏白濁、抖動全身脆弱模樣的小孩，他仍然不心軟地抓著對方雙腳，讓他塞在對方體內的性器開始肆虐，重擊對方敏感又軟嫩的部位。

「慢、慢點…不行了……真的不行了。」還沉醞在射精高潮後的敏感中，緊接而來的卻是兇猛的攻擊，Dick無力的雙手只能胡亂地揮舞，完全制止不了對方的力道攻擊。

「別擔心。」Jason笑了笑，面對已經帶著小孩哭腔的人惡意地深挺，「小孩子最不缺的就是活力了，雖然洩得快、但起來也快。」

「我會幹你幹到射不出來為止。」Jason抱起因為過多快感而產生的生理性淚眼汪汪的Dick坐起身，「大人可是很持久的。」

Jason完全無視對方已經開始胡言亂語的抗議呻吟，持續讓對方的粉嫩後穴吞吐著自己的性器，直到紅腫、甚至拉出些許腸肉，來回抽插出更多液體，可能是潤滑用的唾液，可能是自己漏出來的前液，甚至有可能是對方敏感體質分泌的腸液，與Dick再度勃起的性器湧出的液體一起流下，沾濕對方潔白的屁股與他的陰毛，把他們的下身弄得更加濕滑黏膩，連帶的使抽動的水聲都色情起來，而早已無法自主的Dick只能雙手攀住Jason的脖子，張著嘴持續喊著已經喊不出聲的喘氣，讓無法嚥下的唾液沿著嘴角滴在對方的身上，和著汗水在對方的結實肌肉上畫出水亮。

向來說到做到的Jason終於在Dick失神地射出近乎透明的薄液後，朝著對方體內的最深處重擊幾下，迎接高潮地內射在對方身體裡，他享受完自己每一滴精液都確實射入對方體內的餘韻後，抱起已經無力地如同水中撈起來的娃娃的Dick，在Jason軟下的性器滑出對方身體時，精液也從還無法閉闔的後穴隨之流出，讓似乎隨著身體主人呼吸一起開闔收縮的穴口，更顯得豔紅。

「想睡了？」完全不介意兩人此時的濕黏不適，Jason儼然一副好哥哥的模樣抱著已經半閉眼的Dick問。

「嗯。」Dick像是打盹地用力地點點頭。

「小孩子就是容易累。」

「還不是大人害的。」Dick不滿地嘟嘴，「射這麼多。」

「放心，大人是會懂得負責的。」

「那小孩就負責撒嬌。」Dick調整自己在對方的懷中的位置，讓自己窩得更舒適些，滿意地打哈欠，「要幫我清乾淨喔～這個變態的戀童癖。」

「哼哼～等你長大來逮捕我啊！」

這次的回應就只有一聲輕笑，以及安靜之後的微微鼾聲，至於等到隔天魔法效果消失，Dick恢復成Grayson警察之後的那一場手銬性愛，又是他們倆人另一段的故事了。

 

完


End file.
